true_deathfandomcom-20200213-history
Halflings
Halflings are a hybrid species featured on HBO's True Blood. They first appear in the first episode of the first season. History Known Halflings *Adilyn Bellefleur *Barry Horowitz *Braelyn Bellefleur *Charlaine Bellefleur *Danika Bellefleur *Earl Stackhouse *Hunter Savoy *Sookie Stackhouse Powers and Abilities Powers *'Faerie Physiology:' Halflings are the product of Faerie's fraternizing with Humans. As a result, they are physically identical to pure blooded faeries without as much power. Halflings are physically more beautiful than usual humans. First generation Halflings such as Adilyn Bellefleur, are more magically powerful than Halflings that have been bread down the family such as Sookie Stackhouse. In addition, first generation halflings age rapidly to adulthood in a matter of days then age like a human from then on out. **'Telepathy:' Halflings can read the thoughts of any sentient creature that gives off brain waves, which excludes vampires, who are dead and thus have no brain waves. Images or sentences can be received from the mind of the Halfling, depending on the person. They can "turn off" this ability by concentrating hard enough but it will require practice. If Halflings focus hard enough, they can "enter" another person's mind and "reset" memories that have been tampered with, such as through glamouring. **'Photokinesis:' Halflings can generate and control large beams of light with their minds, using this ability to attack an enemy or topple large objects. Excessive use of photokinesis power can drain a halfling of their magic, as they only have a limited amount of light but over time, the light will be restored if it isn't all used up. ***'Binding:' Halflings are also capable of binding locks and branches. Such as when Warlow magically sealed Andy, Jason and Adilyn in the Cubby, and then Adilyn reversed the effects of the bind. The effects practically make the object that has been bound unbreakable. **'Dimensional Transportation:' Halflings have the power to teleport themselves to their faerie dreamscape where it is eternally light unless a vampire is in the vicinity, then the area will go dark until it leaves. This ability is activated by fear. This is shown when Bill scared Adilyn to force her to teleport them to the faerie dimension in order to save Sookie from Warlow. **'Immunity:' Halflings are immune to Vampire glammoring. They are also very healthy, as they are rarely sick. Weaknesses *'Overuse of powers:' Halflings are born with a limited amount of power that can be used up if they are not careful of how much they use. If they use up all of their light, then they will loose their Fae side and become fully Human. If they are running low on power, their powers will start to fade and become unpredictable. It is possible to recharge them if they don't use them too much for a while. *'Faerie Blood:' Faeries have unique blood that attracts other supernatural beings to them, and is particularly effective in attracting vampires, who feel vibrant and full of life around Halflings as they are a complete juxtaposition to them. Faerie blood carries a strongly appealing smell to other supernatural creatures, particularly vampires. Those Halflings that are first borns, have an even greater scent to their blood that makes them even more irristable to vampires. If a vampire feeds off enough of a Halfling's blood, they will gain a temporary immunity to sunlight. The effects do not last long, however, as the blood of Halflings is not pure faerie blood. After drinking the blood of Sookie, Russell Edgington was able to tolerate the sun for a few seconds before becoming burned. Bill Compton was able to survive for much longer, but it is important to note that he had nearly drained Sookie and was much younger than Russell. Appearances References Category:Species